It's a Girl Boy Thing…
by Amore timble
Summary: It's a Girl Boy Thing… You wouldn't understand... unless you read the story! Anna x Yoh Please review!
1. Girl & Boy Trouble

**It's a Girl-Boy Thing…**

**Author's note: Okay I suck at stories plus this is my first one, don't go harsh on me I'm French educated and I don't know English that well so the story is not that good :D The whole story is basically YohxAnna **_**(I'll let you in on a little secret! HoroxTamao!)**_

****

"I can only talk to you Ren… and to you Manta. I can't tell anyone else because I can't trust them."

"Well thanks Yoh, but what's the problem?" said Manta

"It's obvious, don't you think? He has a problem with Anna… again…", Ren whispered

"I…I…" Yoh tried to explain but it was too hard for him to put in words. Finally he said, "I love Anna, more than anything in the world… I'll do anything to see the smile on her face"

"And…?" Ren and Manta asked in harmony.

"And I'm scared…scared she doesn't love me back…that she doesn't feel the same way. I'm scared of rejection," he said dejectedly.

"What makes you think she'll reject you?" Ren asked calmly, in spite of Yoh's melodramatic tone.

"Well…she probably wants to marry me simply because of her being so sure that I'll be Shaman King"

****

"I love Yoh more than anything…" she said forlornly, consumed by wretched thoughts of rejection."What if the only reason he's marrying me is simply because he's forced to?"

Anna sat alone in her room, thinking about what to do.

"I must find out if he likes me…I guess I can give him the choice to do what he wants tomorrow…tomorrow morning I'll ask him…tell him….tell him he still has a choice…before it's too late…"

****

Yoh sat in his room in the company of his two most trusted friends, Ren and Manta.

"I have an idea!" Ren shouted. "You could pretend that you're going out with another girl; if Anna's jealous you'll know whether or not she likes you."

"I know just the girl you need…" Manta said slyly, pointing to a picture…

Yoh looked confused for a minute but comprehension soon dawned on his face with finally figuring out what Manta was trying to imply.

"Plan A!" he shouted excitedly.

"Great…but what's Plan B?" inquired Ren.

"Hmm…"

****

**The Next Day…**

_"I'll prepare breakfast for her" _Yoh mused, rushing out of his room and into the kitchen.

_"I should prepare breakfast for him…" _thought Anna, also shuffling out of her room and into the kitchen.

Yoh arrived first. He decided to prepare pancakes. As Anna neared the doorway, she noticed Yoh had already prepared breakfast, and gave him a big, soft grin. To Anna's surprise, her smile was returned. She grabbed a seat.

_"This is it…we're alone now…it's only a matter of time..." _She thought "Yoh, you don't have to marry me…" she said trying to sound confident. Yoh's mind went blank –his only thought was big… red… and bold: SHE DOES NOT WANT TO MARRY ME.

"Um… please excuse me.", he said as he dropped the pancakes with a small smirk covering his inside feelings he dashed to his room, lay on his bed and started crying (not anime style).

"wha… what happened? Did I disappoint him?" Anna thought "Or is he just happy? He probably returned to his room just to call his friends and throw a party." with these sad thoughts Anna dropped making breakfast and returned to her room thinking about what just occurred.

****

After an hour of consultations with Ren and Manta (again) he decided to put Plan A into action.

_Knock knock knock!_

"Come in", the blond girl entered

"Um… Anna…"

"Yes?"

"I kind of need to tell you something…"

"Yes?" she asked hoping she would discover how he feels about her.

"I'm… I'm going out with another girl…"

Speechless, Anna looked at the frame Yoh held in his hands containing Tamao's picture.

****x

"He is… he is… he is going out with Tamao…" Anna silently cried. She quickly hurried towards her room. "I have to pretend that I don't care, so what if he's going out with Tamao! All I have to do is make him jealous… Horo! ", she thought.

Meanwhile in Yoh's room…

"I should go check how she reacted… I lied… I feel so guilty, I never lie!" Yoh thought.

He decided to take a rose with him because he wanted to tell her the truth (he doesn't like Tamao) Yoh knocked on Anna's bedroom door and entered. There he found her sitting on her bed, with a sad look on her face.

"Anna… what's wrong?"

"All this time you've been lying to me… now you decide to tell me the truth… "

"Anna you don't get it I'm not-"

"YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME YOH!"

"No! It's a big misunderstanding! You don't get it! See-"

"AND I'VE BEEN LYING TO YOU!" He froze

"Wh-What?"

"I'VE BEEN LYING TO YOU THIS WHOLE ENTIRE TIME TOO"

"But…"

"I'm going out with - - -"

Yoh remained speechless at the sound of Horo's name. He dashed out of her room and out into the garden, where Manta and Ren waited impatiently for him.

****x


	2. Jealous much?

"She is… she is… he is going out with Horohoro…" Yoh let out frustrated.

"It can't be!" Ren exclaimed "That's impossible!"

"Listen Yoh… have to pretend that I don't care, so what if she's going out with Horo!" Manta let out. "All you have to do is make her jealous… by putting more weight on the Tamao thing!"

"Well I guess it's worth a try…"

"Go ahead, trust me"

****x

**The Next Morning…**

_"I'll let her prepare breakfast today" _Yoh yawned, slowly sleepwalking out of his room and into the kitchen.

_"I should let him prepare breakfast this morning…" _ Anna thought, also slowly heading towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Anna"

"Good morning Yoh", they spoke without the slightest grin

"I guess you should prepare breakfast today"

"No way it's not my turn"

"Of course it is! I prepared breakfast yesterday!"

"Then we will just have to order"

"Fine"

"Um... you know what… never mind… I planned to go to a restaurant for breakfast with Tamao anyways, sorry."

"Well bye then!" she screamed angrily. Once she got a grip of herself she replied calmly "that gives me more time to spend with Horo" she beamed

A few minutes later after Yoh left the house… "Tamao will pay, that I know…"

Yoh didn't really want to go out with her! And she had no idea about the situation Yoh is in. So he decided to take a stroll in the park.

"I really have to pretend that I don't care, and try and see if he is jealous if I go out with Horo a lot…"

****x

"Hey Anna, you busy tomorrow?" Yoh asked holding cinema tickets in his hands

"Yes."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going out with Horohoro."

"Oh…_That dude is so gonna pay!_ Oh okay, I was going to the cinema anyways", he dropped the tickets

"With who?"

"With Tamao of course", he laughed placing his hands behind his head (anime style)

"Well I got to go!"

"Me too, the movie is starting in 10 minutes!"

They both left the house and had absolutely nothing to do. This went on, "I'm on a date with Horo!" "need to go and see Tamao" "I'm invited to Horo's house" "Tamao and I are going to the park" "fancy restaurant" "drive in the car" "swimming" "dancing"… and It went on like this for days and days.

It wasn't long before Yoh and Anna ran out of ideas, they tried everything! Cinema… movie… park… restaurant…

Anna and Yoh had enough. _I have to do something about it!_ They both thought.

While Yoh stayed at home, Anna said her and Horo were going for a walk. She just took a normal walk. Then she spotted Tamao… _revenge_…

She ran after Tamao, Tamao… who had no idea what's wrong got startled and ran away at the mere sight of Anna. The tough blonde followed her then cornered her in an alley.

"I know you're dating Yoh! But it doesn't mean he loves you back!" Anna screamed

Tamao confused replied "I… I don't know what you are talking about… d… don't hurt me!"

"Oh come on! Pal-ease don't play that game with me!" (Pal-ease = please)

"I really don't know what's going on!"

"You… AND YOH!"

"Huh?"

"HE LOVED ME AND BECAUSE OF YOU NOW HE HATES ME! BUT I STILL LOVE HIM! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! It's your entire fault…" she calmed down.

Tamao so freakin scared and confused ran for her life, and got away.

****x

Meanwhile Yoh stayed at home, terribly bored he decided to take a walk and think of a way to get Anna to like him…

It was then… he spotted Horohoro… _*dum dum dum!*_ He ran after Horo, Horohoro… who had no idea what's going on got shocked.

"Dude you are gonna pay!"

"H-h-hey Yoh!"

"Don't 'Hey' me!"

"Wha- what did I do man?"

"Oh… you didn't do anything…" Horo did not notice the sarcasm in Yoh's voice

"So… why are you all mad then?"

"Stop playing stupid! I mean I know in the beginning and all… you liked her… but why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? What beginning?"

"I have no idea what's wrong with you today… I guess you lost your mind… and I just lost a friend…"

"Wh-what?"

"Goodbye Horo." He returned to the Inn.

****x

"I'm telling you! It's weird! He just popped up and started running towards me!"

"Yeah she cornered me and started shouting!"

"He said he wasn't my friend anymore!"

"I had to run away!"

Tamao and Horo sat together in the park discussing what they had occurred

"I think there is something wrong" Horo exclaimed

"It has to do with Yoh and Anna's relationship that I know… because Anna started screaming… she never screams unless… it's about _him_

"Yeah, there is something fishy going on… because Yoh acted almost the same way…"

"I think the best way to find out what is going on is to spy on them"

"You are right, that will explain everything"

"But I don't really like spying… I fell uncomfortable when I spy"

"It's okay Tamao, but I really want to find out what's wrong… we find out tomorrow, spy from their windows, you follow Anna, I follow Yoh!"

"Okay, I just hope we are not caught!"

****x

**Author's note: Now everything in italics will be what Tamao and Horo say (Yoh and Anna do not hear a thing!)**

****x

Peeking in from the window was Horo, and from the balcony was Tamao.

"Good morning Anna"

"Good morning Yoh"

"Are we gonna have to order?"

"No, because I'm busy, I need to go meet Horohoro, he's taking me to a fancy restaurant"

"_Wha? I did not invite her to some__ fancy____restaurant! What is she talking about!"_

"That's great, I'm glad you won't stay at home, because me and Tamao are leaving to"

_"Ah, if only I actually did go out with Yoh…"_

_"STOP DAYDREAMING!"_

_"Sorry, but I really didn't say a thing! Am I the kind to go up to a boy and say:'Hey let's go out together'?"_

_"Um… yes?"_

_"OF COURSE NOT SILLY!"_

_"Oh… okay"_

"See you this afternoon"

"I might not be here I'm coming back late!"

"Okay bye then"

"Bye"

"_What are they up to? Why are they going on fake dates?"_

_"I thought they loved each other!"_

_"Something is wrong"_

_"Yeah, I think they broke up or something"_

_"Let's check and see… I'll follow Yoh, you follow Anna"_

_"Remember according to what they said, I'm with Yoh and you're with Anna, so there is no way Anna should see me or Yoh should see you"_

_"Got it" _

****x

Yoh was heading towards Manta's house.

"I'll have to stay at Manta's until Anna comes back…"

_"Why is he going to Manta's house? What about the date with Tamao? Does he know it's a fake date? What in the world is going on? I'M SO CONFUSED!"_

"Hey Yoh, come in! So how's the Tamao thi-", Before Manta finished his sentence he shut the door of his house behind him making Horo not hear a word from the rest of the sentence.

_"Tamao thing? I really don't feel like playing detective anymore… but I guess I don't have a choice!" _he dragged himself closer to get a better look

Meanwhile Anna was heading towards a restaurant.

"I'll have to wait here and have breakfast until Yoh comes back…" She sat at a table for two by herself and ordered breakfast, she looked very depressed.

_"Why is she all alone? Why is no one with her? Does she know the date is a fake? THERE IS JUST TOO MUCH SUSPENSE! "_

Pirika came out from the corner of the street and walked towards Anna.

"Hello Anna, what are you doing all alone?"

Anna didn't answer

"Is this seat taken?"

"No"

"Can I sit with you?"

"Yes"

So Pirika grabbed a seat and sat next to Anna.

"You look depressed and lonely…"

"And lonely I am…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well I guess Yoh dumped me, he's going out with Tamao all the time and to make him jealous I pretend I'm going out with your brother, it doesn't seem like he's jealous though, I think he likes Tamao."

_"That's not true! I haven't gone on a single date with him!"_

"Oh that's awful, I won't tell anyone I promise"

"Thanks Pirika"

"I'm terribly sorry but I need to go now"

"Okay bye"

And Anna was left alone again…

****x

_"Ah… if I could just reach that branch!" _The blue haired boy stretched his hand out reaching for a branch

_"Great now I can see and hear everything" _He was spying on Yoh and Manta's conversation.

"About the Tamao thing it's not going well…" see she always tells me that she's going out with Horo; even if it is supposed to make her jealous… she is not! And I mean… I love her… but she doesn't love me…"

"Listen Yoh if this goes on like this we are gonna have to drop the Tamao thingy…"

_"Okay! Now I get it all! Wait until I tell Tam-"_ before he could finish his sentence he fell from the branch and landed head first on the ground.


	3. Final Revelations 3

****x

**Author's note: now, what Horo and Tamao say is not in italics anymore**

****x

They both rushed to the park.

"Horohoro!"

"Tamao!"

"I know what's going on!" they screamed in unison.

"I figured out everything!" Horo shouted

"Anna is pretending to go out with you just to make him jealous because he's going out with me!"

"Yoh is pretending to go with you just to make Anna jealous because she's going out with me!"

"So they do love each other!"

"Yeah, we have to figure out a way to reunite them"

"Maybe we could make them meet"

"Here! In the park!"

"But how?" inquired Tamao

"Hmm…."

"We could use there method (YohxTamao and Annaxme)"

"I got a plan here is what to do: You write a letter to Anna saying 'Dear Anna, I just felt like telling you, I'm going out with Tamao tomorrow afternoon and you can't stay home alone this time so you are gonna have to find somewhere to go.' And sign it from Yoh."

"I get your plan… then we give the same paper to Yoh and sign it form Anna!"

"Exactly, then we need to make sure the meet in the park"

"Now that's tricky… well I always see Yoh going to the park these days"

"Yeah I see Anna visiting the park too"

"So it will have to be random"

"I just hope they meet"

****x

"Huh? What's this?" Yoh bent down and picked up the envelope lying on his bed.

_"bla bla bla…_ _I'm going out with Horo tomorrow afternoon and you can't stay home alone bla bla bla…signed Anna" _Oh great! I guess I'll just have to go to the park"

_**Meanwhile…**_

"I guess this is a letter from Yoh…" she said "Oh great! And he picked a perfect time too! Guess I'll have to go somewhere…"

_**The next day…**_

"I'm busy this afternoon, sorry"

"Yeah I'm busy too"

After breakfast they both left the house and headed to the park in separate directions. Yoh entered the park from the West entrance. Anna entered from the East entrance. And Horo + Tamao were hiding in trees.

Yoh followed his road and saw a blond girl with a red scarf walking towards him, but here eyes were closed.

"Anna!" He ran over to her "Anna! What are you doing here?"

She raised her head

"Yoh…"

"What are you doing in the park? I thought you were out with Horo?"

"And I thought you were with Tamao!"

"Um… well Yoh blushed… I was never going out with her in the first place."

"Huh? But why? Don't you love her?"

"No… I love you" He raised her head with two fingers and Kissed her gently on the mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, deepening their kiss. His heart exploded as he saw this reaction from Anna.

Does this mean that she…?

"I love you too, Yoh"

****x

Meanwhile staring at the conversation Horo and Tamao were holding hands, and then he gently planted a kiss on her cheek as she blushed.

THE END!

**Author's note: Hope you liked it! Please review and if you do I'll be sure to check out your story and review! Thx for reading my book (it is the first one) I hope I'll be posting more books soon!**


End file.
